This invention relates to issuer support services for financial markets. Security markets, such as The Nasdaq Stock Market and The New York Stock Exchange, allow an issuer of securities to trade these securities. In the United States, securities markets are governed by the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC). Any company wishing to offer securities on a securities market must adhere to the requirements for that market, as specified by the SEC. Some securities markets are self-regulating. That is, regulation of such markets is the responsibility of the markets. Through such regulation, the markets ensure that the companies adhere to state and federal securities laws and SEC regulations. Additionally, the security markets require their listing companies to adhere to market-specified requirements. One way that the companies listed on a securities market adhere to such regulation is to provide information to the SEC and the securities market to show that the companies are in compliance with these requirements.